Ipod Shuffle challenge, Poke style!
by thrilllover39
Summary: Decided to finally try this challenge! XD I know i'm a bit late but i don't care XP, Ten random songs, ten random stories all involving our favorite shippings! Ikarishipping, Contestshipping, Oldrivalshipping, and Pokeshipping, HOPE YOU ENJOY!


**Hey everyone! So i've been kinda wanting to do this for a while and i kinda lagged it before but i thought...damn! it's about time i get this done! And i really liked reading other peoples version of this so i hope you guys like it as well, please let me know what you all think of it and well, hope you enjoy! BTW, these are a mix of our favorites shippings so they are Ikari, Contest, Poke, and OldRival XD (PS. don't judge my songs lol i don't have a favorite genre style of music, if i find a song i like then i upload it onto my ipod XP) **

**1. (Circus- Britney Spears)**

This was her circus, and she was the ring leader, graceful, fierce, and beautiful. It wasn't always like this, we were a circus without a ring leader, but she came out of nowhere and took control, now it's her show to control, and i'm just another beast to be tamed.

He pinned the boy down, hitting him over and over again, "When you step on my shoes you apologize you little brat! Always apologize to your upperclassmen!"

"I-i'm sorry!"

He laughed, "Sorry, i couldn't hear you!"

Before he knew it, there was a stinging sensation on his fist, then the sight of blood came into his eyes as a giant gash appeared, he looked back and saw her, the beautiful ring leader, with short fiery orange hair and calm cerulean blue eyes, she was the combination of grace and beauty. She placed her hand on her hip and held her whip up once more.

"Ash….when someone disrupts my circus…..i won't forgive them".

He smirked as she challenged his expression, this is why i love her, she can tame a beast like me, and it's only funner when the beast allows himself to act out once in a while.

**2. (We Found Love- Rihanna) **

She was taken by the hand and led down the hall, she noticed the white and red rose petals scattered on the floor leading into a trail that continued one way. She looked over at Misty and Dawn who smiled at her, she was clueless as to why?

They led her to the end of the hall and flung the doors open, everyone she ever met was standing in two rows right across from each other, Leaf had joined in out of nowhere and stood behind her with Misty and Dawn.

They pulled out a white rose boquet of their own and pushed her to go forward, every one standing in both lines had presented her with a red rose, adding and adding until it became huge.

She saw him, standing at the end of the row, with his back turned to her, she stopped when she made it to him, he turned to face her and knelt on his knee, pulling out a red rose of his own and holding it up to her, there was a ring in the middle.

"Will you marry me"? She was on the verge of tears, she threw the pile of roses into the air and knelt down with him, nodding happily with tears as she accepted and kissed him under the shower of roses above them.

**3. (Lights- Ellie Goulding)**

Every night, at the same exact time, i leave my room and go to watch the dancing girl, she skips on the stone steps until she gets to the center one, the largest of them all. She stays still until the moon shines over the lake, lighting it up with beautiful colors. She twirls and jumps, letting her beautiful long snow white hair turn into this beautiful deep blue color that illuminates with the night light. Her entire body glows and she moves with the grace of a swan, when the light begins to fade, she bows for the ending and lets her white wings show, the next morning i wake up and everything feels like a dream.

"Who is that girl?" I always tell myself, i fell in love with her at first sight, she was like an angel from above, so much light that i always feel warm inside when i see her, who are you?

"Alright everyone…..I'd like to welcome a new transfer student today, please welcome, Dawn". she stepped into the room, holding a shy expression as she nervously waved to the class, "Hello...nice to meet you all". her innocent cute face had quickly attracted everyone's attention.

He stared at her, he couldn't keep his eyes off for some reason, why? why? ….Why? does she seem so familiar to me?

**4. (Nightcore- Monster)**

For the one i love, i would give him my blood, my life, because he gave his freedom for me. He's a beast, he's weird, i don't know why i love him, i must be crazy, call the doctor, there might be something wrong with me, right?

No, i'm sane, i love this beast, this beast who gave up his freedom to save me, who let himself become prisoner for my sake. Now it's my turn to protect him, i will give him my blood, the blood he craves for so earnestly for, the blood he describes as disgustingly sweet.

I touched the black cursed mark on his palm, then looked at the one i had, i cupped his cheek, smiling with a sincere expression as he looked at me worriedly, "Do it…" he looked away and then kissed my forehead, moving my head to the side to extend and reveal my neck, he smelled it at first, then licked it, i could feel the shivers.

Before i knew it, i was feeling myself getting dizzy, a sharp pinch on my neck as he feasted on my blood, he pulled away, holding me into his arms, he smiled down at me, kissing me on the lips this time, "A leaf from the maple tree…..it is only natural for them to taste this disgustingly sweet".

**5. (I kissed a girl- Katy Perry) **

It has been four days, four days since i haven't been able to forget that incident, does he know, what will he say? It's not like i asked for it, but it just happened, i wonder, does her boyfriend know? What will he think? It just happened so sudden at the party, we didn't realize until we opened our eyes.

"Dawn?" i shook my head, ridding these thoughts as i turned my attention to him with a smile.

"Yeah?" he sighed and rolled his eyes, "I said if you wanted to go eat out after class"? i nodded, anything to make me take my mind off it.

The bell rung, we held hands as we exited out and continued down the hall, but i stopped when i saw them, May and Drew, also holding hands and heading towards us. They both waved, "What's up"? Drew asked, "Going to eat". Paul responded so simply, Drew lit up, "We'll join you". they released hands from us and walked ahead of us as we stayed closely behind.

I looked over at May who winked and then smiled, i giggled, oh well, it was only one kiss, nobody else needs to know, not even our boyfriends, it'll just be our own little dirty secret, the secret that i kissed a girl, and might have even liked it.

**6. (Dj got us fallin in love- Usher ft. Pitbull)**

She was the best dancer at the club, when i would play the music, the dancefloor would be packed and surrounded only for her, she was a mermaid in this sea of music, i fell for her, but she would always glance at me for a second before turning around, was she staring at me? Or someone else?

Every friday i would go for work as the Dj, just so i can see her, see her dance and fall under the spell of my music, i wanted to be closer to her, but how can i when she's always so far? I want to dance with her, and make her fall in love with me.

I started to come every single friday possible, but this one was different, the dancefloor wasn't full, there was barely any people on the floor, what happened to her? Why wasn't she there? I kept going, but she still wasn't there, was the spell no longer attracting her, did she get bored of my music?

I called in my friend to come replace me, it was no use coming to play music when she wasn't here to turn it into a beautiful show, i took off my headphone and left the post, making my way through the dancefloor in a hurry, i didn't want to be here anymore, but something stopped me, i turned back and there she was.

She smiled at me and pulled me in, "I was waiting for you to finally come down here and dance with me".

"W-why"? crap i must be blushing, she giggled.

"I fell for your music, but i fell even harder for you, Dj Ash….please dance with me"?

I didn't hesitate and immediately spun her around, kissing her quickly on the lips as i ignored the growing crowd surrounding us, all of them screaming "Dance! Dance!"

**7. (Radar-Britney Spears) **

He's always been on my radar, fame, money, status...none of it matters to me, none of it matters as long as i have him, no diamond could fill in the emptiness in my heart, the love i long for..that stable boy.

His luscious light brown hair, and those hazel green eyes that draw me in everytime he stares, pearls, diamonds, gold, money…..i don't want it…...i want him, but does he want me? Am i on his radar as well? I want his heart, all of it, just for me, but i am a caged bird, bound to this evil king. Will my dream prince come and save me? Will he grab my hand and tell me to run away with him?

"Leaf….come with me". He held his hand out towards me, i was hesitant at first, thinking it was a dream, but i gave it to him. he smiled at me with those warm lips, i 've never felt like this, i don't want to ever be without this feeling, i pulled the diamond necklace from my neck and threw it on the floor as we took off down the stairs, smiling at one another as we exited out of the mansions gates. I took one final glance back and saw him, holding the necklace up as he screamed with all his might.

I am no longer on his radar, and i never will, if there is one person allowed to cage me, then it is him, the stable boy with warm Hazel eyes.

**8. (Wild Ones- Flo Rida ft. Sia)**

The club was packed, they jumped and dance until they felt like throwing up, Dawn grabbed Paul's hand and led him out, only to be grabbed by another man, Paul was pissed. He punched him and from there a giant riot occurred, chairs were being thrown, and drinks were being spilled, people were beating each other but the eight of them escaped.

May and Ash broke into the bread factory, ripping apart the packages of bread as they drunkenly chowed down on the sweet treats. Leaf and Gary sneaked into the zoo, breaking open all the cages and setting the animals free as they rode on top of a pair of Zebstrika.

"Woooooo!" they shouted happily, standing on the electric types as they waved their hands crazily. Drew and Misty lit up alcohol bottles as they started throwing them around, hitting some of the buildings and setting them on fire.

The city was in chaos, but they didn't care, they were too drunk to care, all they knew was that they were enjoying themselves.

They Woke up the next morning, finding a picture of themselves dressed in suits and dresses as they posed wildly next to the champions Cynthia and Lance, the girls posed around him cutely while the boys held the blonde woman in their arms as she laid across, both of them who had gotten married, and them, who were there honorary bridesmaids and groomsmen. They looked at each other, speechless as they found themselves in an unknown room with a hole blown through it.

**9. (Glee- Womanizer)**

She slammed the door open, walking up to Gary's desk as she pulled him up by his shirt, he looked nervous at her gentle sweet smile. She dragged him out of the classroom and started leading him down the halls, there were rows of girls crossing their arms and angrily staring at him, shaking their heads at him.

"What….." he wanted to speak but felt his throat clog up as she pulled him harder, they ended up at the gym where it was filled with every female student in school. They surrounded him and began tying him up with a rope, stripping him from his clothes and then hanging him upside down from the ceiling.

He screamed as he started swaying side to side, they began smirking, then high fiving the long haired brunette who stuck her tongue out at him, "Your days are numbered,womanizer".

**10. (Nightcore- Paparazzi)**

They looked at one another, frowning, knowing they could never be seen together or THEY would appear. They gave a final glance as they walked away, entering separate limos with their friends.

"I can't stand this anymore". he muttered, clutching his head in between his hands.

She sighed, staring out the window as they were approaching the premier of the newest film they were invited too. Both cars had parked up front, already being overcrowded with the press, holding their cameras up to catch a picture of both group of celebrities exiting out.

"It's them!" White and Black, the colors of their limos, both doors swung open as they started stepping out, her friends had walked up ahead, allowing them to be immediately attacked with questions. Paul had looked at her, showing a distraught look as they knew they couldn't hold hands nor hug.

They were enemies and complete opposites to the world's eyes, a rebellious devil like singer and the regions sweet angel like model, they couldn't possibly like each other, but they did.

She looked away, also with a saddened face as she knew they couldn't be, she was immediately surrounded by flashing lights and being bombarded with questions. He clenched his hands, taking in a deep breath as he pushed himself through, grabbing her and kissing her directly on the lips, the crowd gasped and went wild with taking pictures of the both.

"Are you two dating?!"

He parted from her, holding her close by the waist as he smirked, leaving her completely frozen as he answered the question, "Yeah….what of it"?

**Well! That's all ten of them! Hope you guys enjoyed it, my hand is still cramping because i typed the fastest i have ever typed in my life LOL Some i immediately knew what i was going to type and then for the others i kind froze so that's why some are short and others are longer…...ouch, well! please let me know what you all thought and i might do another XD now please excuse me while i go ice my hands T-T until then! **


End file.
